


Snakes' Bite

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Angry Gavin Reed, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Connor is not Good In This One, Gen, Mind Manipulation, POV Gavin Reed, Revenge, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: There’s just something unsettling about the way Connor looks at people.Whatever that is, it makes Gavin’s skin crawl.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: A DBH Vampire AU (when the idea takes over the writers)





	Snakes' Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly Vampire AU Idea that's been sitting in my wips folder for a while. I feel bad I've not been posting anything recently (sorry about that guys) So here, have this while I get rid of some pesky exams.
> 
> Sorry about mistakes, English is not my native language ^^'

“God damn it, fucking perp.” Gavin finds himself saying as he slams one of the exit doors of the precinct to get into a familiar alley. 

There’s a flicker of light, then two more as Gavin tries to light a cigarette that has been in his mouth for about five minutes already. The flames shines and flinches in the cold winds of December as he does his best to keep the fire alive long enough to burn the cancer stick. With one hand cupped around it, the paper finally catches and smoke starts to rise into the night air above him. Gavin allows himself to enjoy the numbing taste of the smoke as it fills his mouth.

“Shit.” He curses under his breath as a puff of grey leaves his lungs and tries to forget the mountain of cases that’s still sitting on his desk. All involving leeches of course, Fowler just had to follow Connor’s suggestion that working with those blood-suckers more closely would somehow change his view about them.

No real surprise there. He kind of expected to have a sudden influx of new cases with vampires in the next months or so—seeing as the government had finally declared them people and all that shit—but this was fucking jumping it. 

He taps at his cig a few times before bringing it to his lips again.

With how things are going now, not only does Gavin want to shoot those grown mosquitos in the head more so than ever before but the cases just keep piling up. And with all this trend currently being preached around, there’s the fact he has to be more accepting of Connor too. 

Leech almost twisted his neck while trying to infringe the law a month ago down in the evidence room but of course, that is not an issue worth talking about. Just go and become buddies with the one that almost killed you. 

“Fucking leeches and their so called freedom.” Gavin murmurs under his breath as he kicks at a patch of snow. Why doesn’t Fowler wrap his body with a bow and offer his blood to him too while he’s still high on this Vampire shit?

The sound of a creak stops him in his tracks. He sighs in exasperation as someone opens the back-door, probably Tina wondering what exactly is taking him so long out here.

“Leave me the hell alone Ti, I’m not in the mood for…. the fuck are you doing here?” His tone turns bitter the moment his eyes find Connor, just mere feet away with a blank expression on his pale face.

In all honesty Gavin shouldn’t sound so surprised. Leech had taken a odd tendency to show around wherever he was this past week, completely out of the fucking blue. It was creepy enough when Gavin heard Connor’s voice coming from behind him whenever he got to his desk. This “following him everywhere” thing— it was fucking freaky no matter what everyone said— only resulted in contributing to his paranoia for these blood-suckers.

Connor stands there as the door closes with a click, sporting a new and black suit no longer branded with the Cyberlife logo, clean of any visible dust. His hands remain behind his back and his face sets into the usual nonchalant expression after spotting Gavin.

“Evening, Detective Reed.” Those brown eyes always seem to observe him on more than just a superficial level. Those damn eyes feel like they’re trying to dig deep into his and dissect him on a microscopic level.

Call him fucking crazy but there’s just something unsettling about the way Connor looks at people. Even before he breaking free from being Cyberlife's fancy hound the stares he threw around in the precinct always seemed fucking creepy to him.

Whatever that is, it makes Gavin’s skin crawl.

Connor suddenly steps closer, graceful movements almost soundless on the hard snow. Soon Gavin finds himself inches away from the leech and his hand moves to his holster, fully aware of how Connor’s focus is on the gun the moment he does that.

“Captain Fowler wants you to go to his office, to discuss about your on-going Red Ice case.”

Despite the awkward closeness those words have Gavin groaning through his teeth. Fuck Fowler seriously, why can’t he have a normal break like the rest of the officers here?

Gavin flicks more of his used cigarette at the vampire’s feet and takes a moment to side-eye the leech’s features again.

“Detective, the case—.”  
  


“It can fucking wait another minute.” Gavin still finds it hard to believe the reports though, that people could have the means to capture and harvest vampires’ venom so easily. Little shits sure as hell could put up a fight, as he’d had the displeasure of experiencing first handed.

Those pointy ears moving every few seconds or so, most likely listening to everything in close proximity, leave little to the element of surprise. Gavin actually remembers how some of these leeches had cut out that part cleanly to make the cartilage resembled that of a human to avoid being detected by the police.

They have an amazing regeneration time. He has seen Connor heal nasty bullet wounds that would’ve otherwise kill human officers in a blink of an eye, before taking off after the perps again. It’s fucking scary to think how they could brush off life-threatening situations like a fucking roach.

He will say it to the end of his days, Cyberlife had made a fucking mistake in tampering with life this way. The revolution had not exactly been new to him when it happened, Gavin had seen that one coming from a mile away. 

Because this is what happens when you beat a dog one too many times, someday the leash breaks and the dog bites the hand in retaliation. Though, it would be more like ripping it to pieces, considering these guys.

Without warning Connor leans in even closer, causing Gavin to take a step back in reflex. Wide eyes watch his every move, shining with the usual soft glow, growing just a bit more brightly when the light of a post hits them directly. 

“What the fuck, leech?! I heard you, I’ll be back there in a minute, fuck.” He screams in hopes of gaining some space between them, there must be no more than a few inches of distance left.

“I’m aware,” Connor says, clearly not taking the hint to back down. “Tell me, Detective…” after he doesn’t continue, Gavin grunts to make him get to the fucking point of this. 

“Have you ever considered… the thought of giving blood to one of us?” The question is so unexpected it makes Gavin choke on air, throwing his near-finish cigarette right into the floor.

“The hell kind of question—no of fucking course not you fucking idiot! What gave you that idea?” He screams between coughs, wondering what has brought this up. He had not and _would not_ give blood to one of this fuckers willingly, they had that artificial red shit for that.

“You see… I, I’m thirsty and the fridges have run out of blood bags to give me,” Connor simply says as if that is all he needs to justified his prying.

“Uh-huh sucks to suck, or not suck in your case. Now get a move on.” But the leech doesn’t fucking move, in fact he comes a little closer still. Gavin’s hands close into fists as he prepares for a fight he feels it’s coming. “Seriously? Go and find Hank if you want a drink so damn much; I’m sure he’ll be delighted to give his blood to you on a silver plate.”

“Though the idea has crossed my mind, if we take in the lieutenant’s age and years of alcohol his body has endured during that time, drinking his blood would most likely not have a very high nutritional value. No, I need someone on the younger scale,” he says with a hum while sizing Gavin up and down. Fuck no, is all Gavin has to say to that, they’re not going down that road.

“Then go and ask around, I’m sure one of those new fans of yours is not going to reject you.” Gavin dismisses him with a flick of a hand, harsh features set on keeping his intentions clear. He’s not acting as a meal tonight. He’s not being a meal if he can help it, period.

“I would but I was originally made to be the perfect hunter, and even though I’m no longer property of Cyberlife, you could say some of their lessons… stuck.” Connor’s behavior changes as he says this. His eyes look away from Gavin, choosing to rather focus on the floor, almost as if he’s ashamed to admit to having such flaw in the first place. “Some officers wouldn’t oppose to me doing it, true, but I was built to not be interested in such willing pre—partners.” He instantly corrects himself, trying to pass his slip as nothing.

It was not fucking nothing.

“Trying to find subtle ways to murder me, Leech?” Gavin says not too amused when those long ears flicker down for a second.

“As I said Cyberlife training is difficult to shake off.”

“Still, I bet you anything my blood tastes like shit. Not exactly healthy material over here.” He tries to convince him that the deal is not worth it, moving backwards as he does so. He’s physically fit sure but he smokes and his diet is shit.

Connor gives him a lopsided smile.

“Believe me when I say I know about your deleterious habits Detective, but you are young.” Gavin gets the urge to beat that grin off the vampire’s face when Connor takes yet another step towards him, just so he can learn to take the fucking hint. “Your body is still strong and full of...energy.” 

Gavin rubs the scars around his knuckles absently, not really paying attention to what the leech is saying. Only stopping when Connor’s eyes follow the movement. This leech’s skin, even if it doesn’t look the part, Gavin knows first hand how hard it can be.

“Why are you even asking anyway? You could just take it and be done with all this.” On hindsight, Gavin probably shouldn’t be saying that to the vampire right in front of him, being trapped in a tight space with no near exit routes, not exactly a safe move. But this is fucking Connor we’re talking about. Soft-spoken, pushover but still creepy Connor. Taking the incident in the evidence room away, bastard wouldn’t go so far as to murder for a few drops of blood. He wouldn’t be here if it were the case.

Connor furrows his eyebrows and looks confusingly at him.

“As much of a monster as you often enjoy to portray me as, I’d not do anything without your explicit permission first and foremost and would only take what’s necessary to keep working optimally.” He lists, as if that alone can be enough to satisfy Gavin.

“Save your breath I heard what your fucking poison does to people.” 

“Our _venom,”_ Connor says tersely putting emphasis on his fuck up, “works as a soporific. On small quantities it can make your body numb to the pain of the bite. You’d feel a small nick of discomfort and then nothing more I assure you.” Oh, Gavin feels so reassured by those words already, but numbing to the point of passing out doesn’t sound like his cup of coffee. But of course, the fucker always has a way to go around the problem, those fucking leeches.

“Please, I’m desperate.” 

Oh how fucking sad that is that’s he’s going as far as to ask him, of all people, for help. Not that if could do him any good but Gavin knows that if he doesn’t give in, Connor’s probably going to keep pestering him all night about it. Vampires can only last so long without ‘food’. Could even mess with future investigations if the leech got too unstable at the sight of blood on the scene and somehow, _some-fucking-how_ this would all boil down to Jeffrey kicking his ass for not taking action.

And now Connor’s using that look, the fucking manipulative look that could win against fucking puppies for fuck’s sake. It had gotten to Hank many times in past… but thing is, it was starting to have an effect on him too and damn it, he’s not going to be able to walk around him in time, not with how fast the little shit is. Never mind trying to move him out of the way.

In a weak effort, Gavin tests Connor by walking a little away from him and to his left. Those dim-glowing eyes follow as he goes. His head is the next to move when Gavin is out of his direct line of sight. He takes a small, barely there, step forward and watches how Connor leans toward the door, feet mimicking his stance.

Leech’s not taking a no for an answer.

“Fine, _FINE_ you fucker I give, happy?” He grabs at the collar of his sweater and pulls down with more force than needed, “just don’t make this longer than it has to be, got it?” He does his best to ignore the way Connor smirks. He doesn't think about the firm grip on his shoulders as the other tips his head to the side, exploring the offered area.

“I promise, just what I need.” The cold tip of a nose on his neck has Gavin suppressing shivers, it feels just as icy as the temperatures around them, if not colder. Smooth as the snow being crushed by his feet, too, but he’s not startled by this last detail. Those at Cyberlife had always strive for perfection, hadn’t they?

Connor moves his head up and down as he searches for a spot, the one that’s most likely to give him more of what he’s looking for. A shy tongue darts out slowly to get a taste and the texture is…odd, too rough on his skin even as it leaves slick trails on it and akin to the likes of sandpaper. He tries not to think about it too much, focusing more on the feeling of the expensive suit against his fingertips.

The vampire’s mouth stills at one point, just below the pulse. Gavin only hears a low drawn-out sigh as warning before two long canines are piercing the side of his neck. A short, muffled yelp leaves his mouth, even though he bites on the sleeve of his jacket. The pain spreads from the wound all the way to the back of his ear, burning at the faintness nudge. Gavin digs his own teeth right through the fabric of his clothes to stop the whines from coming out.

This was not what he signed in for-it hurts more than he thought it would, _fuck_ it feels like a fire is growing inside of him.

The fangs feel heavy as they prod deeper, trying to get a good hold of his neck. It reminds Gavin of a time a stray cat decided to bite his hand hard enough to draw blood and how it wouldn’t let go no matter what he tried. 

But just as Connor said, within minutes the pain dulls considerably until is nothing but a distant, unpleasant memory. Soon, Gavin feels more relaxed that he’d ever felt in years. The grip on his shoulders lessens and travels to his arms to bring him closer to Connor’s chest. A strong heartbeat is pulsing between them—his own— as the vampire doesn’t seem to have one himself. It's not until he starts to essentially take the blood in that a faint, slow beat starts to synchronize its rhythm with Gavin’s.

Out of the corner of his eye Gavin watches the way his Adam’s apple bobs as Connor drinks greedily from him in long and shallow gulps. He finds amusing how eager the leech is to have the blood of a piece of shit like him. Maybe he’s simply overlooking the tang of nicotine running in Gavin’s system or, it might be that he doesn’t care either way.

The bite itself feels like a blessing, clouding every sensation coursing in his nerves into oblivion. All the pain Gavin was so used to having before this, the mild headache due to bad sleep, to the throbbing itching in his leg...they disappear in a fog of bliss and pale lips.

He’s never felt so—so alive and carefree— satisfied with just being held in soft hands. Not as hard, or firm, as Gavin thought they would feel against his skin. He didn’t knew they could be this caring.

However, like everything good in this word, is fleeting. He starts to feel dizzy after a while, slowly losing his focus and leaving more of his weight on Connor, he thinks those are enough warning bells to stop. But as Gavin goes to tell Connor that he’d had enough, he panics when the words don’t come out. No more than a whine leaves his mouth as the words get wedged somewhere deep inside his throat. His tongue, there something wrong with it. He can’t move it correctly, can’t even feel it at all. 

It's the feeling of desperation what makes Gavin realize that the same is happening to his limbs. His arms feel like anchors to him and he can’t, for the love of him, find a way to make them do anything. His legs are not in better shape either, barely staying upright as it is by sheer dumb luck. He trashes as much as he can with this sudden impairment in his mobility, desperate to have a way to detach Connor from him before he ends up like a fucking raisin.

Gavin feels a series of chuckles vibrate throughout his neck, teeth slightly scrap against where his jugular would be. There’s a long, quick lick as Connor moves his head up to lock eyes with his. His fangs shine with specks of bright red, before a tongue laps at them. In seconds they go back to a spotless white. As Connor closes his mouth Gavin catches how a few transparent blue drops hang precariously from the tip of his canines, motherfucker—the venom, it was the fucking venom!

“I can hear your heart pounding, Detective. Tell me, are you afraid?” Connor asks as those long nails remove a lose hair from his forehead, now covered with drops of sweat. Black as a void and so cold on his skin, but he can’t flinch away from the touch. 

He’s helpless.

“You shouldn’t be; I am nothing if not honest.” Gavin wills his mouth to move, to utter whatever garbage he thinks can make this bastard of a leech go away. His legs are shaking like fucking maracas and he doesn’t think they can hold him for much longer like this. Not a second after that thought, Gavin feels the weight under him shift as the only support he has gives out on him.

Connor does not seem bothered by this, as he soon wraps both arms around the detective's middle to keep him from falling. One hand presses against his back, while the other goes up to grip the back of his head, holding it still. 

“I told you I’d only take what was necessary, and I intend to do just that.” Long fingers run through Gavin’s hair in a slow, gentle pattern, messing it up lightly. The gesture itself is anything but soothing, as it only serves to show Gavin just how easily Connor can incapacitate a human, have them bend to his every will with soft-spoken words and a slip of poison.

“Though I definitely wouldn’t mind, if you were to offer a little more.” There is something creeping up on him, like a fog coming down upon his vision. Making the forms blur before him and the colors just a tad duller much, like if he’d just stumble right into a plume of smoke. His eyelids feel heavy but he fights against the lull of slumber that’s trying to overtake him. Connor’s eyes seem different—there’s something wrong with them.

They look more vibrant than normal, _alluring._ And somewhere deep inside Gavin’s scrambled brain there’s a weak alarm blaring, telling him that’s not a good sign. Why the exchange looks so much more dangerous now than ever. His own eyes widen as Connor gives him a wicked smile.

“D—don…” Gavin tries to protest, resist the pull to keep looking into those dark stupor-inducing death traps. There’s an invisible nest catching all his words of refusal, keeping this tongue tied and his mind locked.

“I’m still quite thirsty, Detective.” He doesn’t understand why Connor doesn’t just go for it if that’s the case. Vampires possess such a superior strength when compared to humans, it would be like putting a kitten next to a fucking tiger.

“You told me you would help me. Are you willing to do that, _Gavin_ ?” Connor asks with a light purr in his voice, running a finger through a few loses locks of the detective’s hair. “Get rid of this thirst… for me?” And Gavin can only look in those pools of bright brown that are swirling with so many promises, so many untold secrets ready to be unleashed should he agree to what is being proposed, if he _just says_ _the word_.

And would it really be so bad? He knows now how light it can make you feel, _how_ **_fun_ ** it is to be at someone’s **_mercy_ ** , and he’d had so much **_pleasure_ ** with Connor by his side, holding him and protecting him from the outside world, **_from all the trouble that comes with it_ ** _._

Gavin feels those fangs running on his skin again, not yet breaking it. This isn’t right, that’s not, that isn’t— **_but it can be._ **

All he has to do is say **_yes—_** a crash of metal breaks the connection between them. There’s a loud hiss as the leech turns his head to where the sound came from. Gavin notices how the fog raises from his mind and moments later, leaves his body completely.

He starts to get some feeling back into his left arm. Before he can sock the undead right out of the leech in front of him he’s pushed to the wall behind him as Connor practically looms over his shorter form, shielding him from whatever is out there.

Guarding him, after he literally tried to coerce him into being fucking _drained_. Gavin can only wonder in what sort of twisted version of reality could make Connor think this behavior would be seen as normal.

Can _only_ wonder because his tongue is refusing to get back to work, if only to yell at the top of his lungs and hopefully burst one of Connor’s super sensitive ears. Honestly would compromise with having the strength to knee him in the crotch.

Said vampire is not looking at Gavin, but to the source of the noises, which turns out to be a stray cat who had miscalculated a jump. Connor fixes his gaze on it for a minute, then glares until the feline leaves the alley completely. He turns back to Gavin and the detective wastes no time trying to get his chin clipped by a head-butt. Connor dodges it easily, of course he does. 

Damn vampires and their fast reflexes.

“Am I supposed to take this action as a no, then?” Gavin responds by swinging his functional arm around, doesn’t do any good as its caught miles before it can make any contact. “Hmm, aggressive as you are now I guess I am.” 

Gavin does his best to spit on that stupid-looking face, but most he manages is having a trail of saliva running down his chin with how numb he’s still feeling. He feels hands grabbing at his neck to keep his head leveled to the wall, and even with his head down Gavin can feel Connor cursed smile directed at him.

“Enough of that, let’s get you comfortable.” Connor fucking coos at him as he wipes the wasted spit with his thumb and slowly lets him down on a soft patch of snow. “Don’t worry, the effects should wear off soon.” He cups Gavin’s chin with a hand and forcefully makes him look upwards. “I’m actually impressed you’re already able to move your arm and head a little. That shows a strong will.”

With the brick wall digging into his back, despite the jacket he’s wearing, Gavin glares bullets into the leech that is now towering over him. He looks straight into the eyes of a viper hiding in a clean suit and does his best to give him the middle finger. He doesn’t even manages to bring his hand up, but in this scenario it's the thought that counts.

Connor doesn’t even acknowledge him after letting go. His whole demeanor back to that of a statue. He brings a hand to his chest, right where a heart would be, and says. “Excuse me, but I think Hank is looking for me and you still need to go see Captain Fowler, if I recall.” And he sounds so confident, with so much preeminence seeping into his tone. And that cockiness is not unfounded.

Normally, all it would take is a few words and the vampire would be so deep in shit with Jeffrey…. that’s it if it were to happen to anyone else. Gavin did not have the best track record when it came to being civil, that was a well-known fact as it could be by now. He was an asshole and a torn in the side for many officers around.

Even if he were to complain about this, is almost a fact no one would take his side and this leech knew that well. Connor’s sweet honeyed words and doing favors had won everyone on the station over. And maybe he was the only one left who could see Connor for what he’d truly been made for, maybe that’s why the leech was getting him now. Playing with him until he got tired or Gavin succumbed.

He gets feeling on his other arm and with a pace so slow it makes him grit his teeth in frustration, he tries to find the puncture wounds. Of course he finds nothing, that blood-sucking bastard.

“G-go—to…to…” his words are cut off by the combination of venom and cold running throughout his body. Fingers twitch in the snow as Gavin attempts to get up, not wanting to show any more vulnerability than he already has.

“Now detective, it is best if you try to conserve your energy...” Connor says with no inflection in his voice and heads back to the door, just like that. As if there was nothing wrong with what he’d almost done.

“Thank you for the wonderful dinner.” Dinner Connor says, because that’s what people are to these vampires, just another meal. “I truly hope we can repeat this experience in the near future.” 

Gavin hopes to God they never fucking do and will make an effort to certainly not be alone with the fucking leech again from now on. 

When he finally gains the ability to speak again, —long after Connor has left him at mercy of whatever could be rounding this damn place and with the cold wind biting at his skin—he utters two simple but bitter words.

“Fucking vampires.”


End file.
